Memories of You
by chiyuki07
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 15, studying in Namimori High School, got hit by a truck after saving a crossing child. He died on the spot. That incident was the headline of the morning news. "I have one last wish… can you grant it, angel-san?" 5927, AU-ish


Chiyuki: Hello everyone! This is my first shounen-ai, and my first one-shot fanfic! This idea was taken from an extra one-shot in a manga called Mademoiselle Butterfly (the title of the one-shot is the name of this fic). If you haven't read that manga, you should read it! xD after reading this, I mean. That manga made me cry and laugh. LOL I hope to get the same expressions from you as you read this!

If you ever see a word in _this _font, it just means the characters are thinking, emphasizing, or having a flashback. So sorry if that will confuse you…

And thanks for my best friend, yssay (make an account here already!xD) and her classmate for the grammar-checks.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, and if I do, I don't know what will happen to Yamamoto Takeshi [cue evil laugh]

Read and Review or else, Hibari Kyoya-sama will _never_ appear at your dream, ever _again_. :D

* * *

Memories of You

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 15 year old boy studying in Namimori High School, got hit by a truck after saving a crossing child. He died on the spot. _That incident was the headline of the morning news. I know I can't live anymore and I'm alright with that, but I have one last wish….. can you grant it, angel-san?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX-----…::Gokudera's P.O.V.::…------XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Gokudera! Its lunch time already, wake up!" the star of the baseball team said, kicking the desk of the silver-headed boy happily.

"Shut up, baseball freak! I don't need your friggin' cheerful voice and kick for an alarm clock!" Gokudera shouted, while trying to sit up properly.

"Oi, what's with those tears? Did you cry?" Yamamoto took a closer look at his friend, tears gushing clearly in his eyes. "They're not stopping,"

"How the hell should I know? It's been like this for a while now. After I sleep, there will be tears on my eyes and they'll continue to flow. I don't even know what the fuck I dreamt about," _and it looks like as if I'm in sorrow,_ but no way in hell would Gokudera say that to this cheerful idiot.

"Hmmm," Yamamoto thought about what Gokudera said seriously. "Maybe you just had a nightmare you don't seem to remember. If you continue like this, he will be really worried, you know?"

"_He? _Who's that?" the silver-haired genius asked, while rubbing his eyes. _I think I'm failing to remember something important here_.

"You forgot him!? That's unexpected! He's…." Yamamoto was so sure that _he_ will be really worried about Gokudera, but he forgot who that person is, too. "Oh, never mind,"

"Freak," Gokudera scanned the whole classroom thinking that he would remember _that _if he will look at his surroundings closely. He saw an empty chair near the teacher's table.

"Someone absent today?" he asked, not that he cared though.

"Nope, everyone's present,"

"Then whose chair is that?" Gokudera pointed at the empty seat.

"It's been like that the whole time, and I don't know the details why anyone won't sit there," Yamamoto thoughtfully answered.

"I know there's a boy… seated there," he mumbled.

"Haha! It's just your imagination, Gokudera! You've been really weird lately!" the cheerful baseball star slapped his friend's back, really hard. His laugh echoing in the whole classroom. Gokudera didn't pay attention to Yamamoto's cheerfulness, neither the aching pain in his back and thought about those things once more. _I know someone seated there, someone that's really important to me, is this just my imagination?  
_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX-----…::Tsuna's P.O.V.::…------XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's still crying…" Tsuna thought aloud as he looked towards their classroom from a tree.

"Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! There you are!" a boy with a pair of wings in his back and a laptop in his hand, appeared. A worried look all over his face.

"Ah, angel-san,"

"You're already done, aren't you? We have to go to heaven! You're dead for almost a week now, God will be really angry if we don't go just yet!" The boy said, pulling Tsuna's sleeve.

"But it seems he didn't fully forget about me… could you please help me again angel-san? Just erase all of his memories of me," the brunette pleaded to the boy while looking at Gokudera.

"So what if he remembers? I deleted most of his memories of you, so it'll just be a fragment or two that will be left there,"

"Until he fully forgets about me, I won't stop nagging you!" Tsuna said, with flame in his eyes.

"Okay, okay," The angel open his laptop and started to look into some files, "but what a strange wish. Why would you want him to fully forget you? Did you do something wrong? Ah, that must be it,"

"Just stop it with your side-comments, angel-san!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX-----…::Gokudera's P.O.V.::…------XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"School's finish…" Gokudera commented, putting up his feet on his desk.

Yamamoto went over to his place and asked, "You want to go with us?" a grin all over his face.

The silver-headed boy ignored the question and asked another one to him. "What day is it?"

"Hmmm… I think it's Monday?"

"I can't go, I have to go somewhere else," Gokudera answered.

"Eh? You're being weird again; I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" the baseball freak patted his friend's shoulders and went outside.

The silver-haired teen collected his things and went to the almost empty corridor. _Monday, I know I have something important to do on a Monday. _As Gokudera walked along, someone above him was watching, looking depressed as him. "Gokudera-kun…"

The bomb expert went to the school's rooftop to think. _No Hibaris on sight, that's good. _He put his bag at his head, using it as his pillow and rest there for a while.

"Monday, Monday, Monday, I know I have to go somewhere on Mondays…" he put his glasses, thinking it would help him remember more, and failed.

"Shit. I can't remember it at all," Gokudera closed his eyes and let a long sigh, "I've been really forgetful lately,"

_I've forgotten someone….. someone very important to my life.  
_

_-------bleh---------  
_

_Gokudera-kun! You're free right? Can you help me with our assignments later at my house?_

_Here, have a seat, Gokudera-kun_

_Hieee!? Gokudera-kun, what are you doing!?_

_There's no need to forgive you, Gokudera-kun! You didn't do anything wrong!_

_Don't worry about me, Gokudera-kun!_

_Take care of yourself more or I'll never talk to you again, Gokudera-kun!_

_Help me! Gokudera-kun! _

_I'm so happy! Walking with you alone, even though it's winter…_

_Gokudera-kun…_

That voice… his gentle face, his soft hair, the kind feeling around him, and his warm smile that I've always wanted to protect…

_I'm sorry, Hayato…  
_

How could I forget him?

--------bleh---------

"What a weird dream…" Gokudera shot upward, another tear sliding on his face and looked at his watch. "This late already? I guess I have to go home…."

"Juudaime, what are you doing now?" the teen thought aloud and closed his eyes for a moment. _Huh? "Juudaime"?  
_

_"It's kinda cold…. do you want to hold hands, Gokudera-kun?" the brunette asked, looking at the taller teen with his face heating up._

_"I-if Juudaime says so! I-I'll happily o-obliged!" Gokudera's face has the same tone of red just like his boss has. He laced his fingers around his beloved boss' carefully. "Is this okay, Juudaime?"_

_"Yup! This is the best winter I will ever have. Thanks, Gokudera-kun,"  
_

"Juudaime!" The anxious teen ran toward their classroom. _How could I forget him? He's very important to me….. He's my life.  
_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX-----…::Tsuna's P.O.V.::…------XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's not working, just give up already." The angel boy said to Tsuna.

"Why are you saying that? You haven't tried it out yet; maybe something's wrong with your laptop." The brunette took a peek at the boy's gadget.

"Of course not! This baby is water and fire proof; it has an unlimited disk space, has a Wi-Fi connection and a Bluetooth, its unbreakable too," The boy patted his laptop proudly. "And it contains _all _of the information and personal data about humans and all of the angels' to-do-list. And I can delete all information that are connected to your memories, so it's going to be okay,"

"Then delete it now, angel-san!" Tsuna impatiently ordered.

"Ah…. It's such a bother…" the angel slowly put his finger to the delete key, when the door opened heavily.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera heaved a relief sigh, as he tried to compose himself. "You're here after all," he smiled, but his head started to ache and remembered something. _A coffin, Juudaime was lying there, so perfectly. Like a princess who's deep asleep, who needs a prince to love and hold her dearly to be awaken again. But then again, this was not a fairy tale, nor does his boss have a perfect prince charming for him._

"You don't need to remember it, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna sternly said as he went closer to Gokudera's placeand raised his right arm in front of him, "Sleep!" Gokudera felt his feet getting wobbly and fainted.

"Huh!? How did you do that?? He fainted!"

"Ah, I don't know, I thought it won't work, but it did. Anyway,Now's our chance, angel-san! Delete it already!" Tsuna pointed his finger at the angel. "And it seems he remembered everything… your laptop must have been truly broken!"

"It's not like that, idiot. He remembered everything because he doesn't want to forget. Those times when you two we're still together are his most cherished memories, see? It even has a specific folder in his mind," The boy pointed his finger to the screen to the "Juudaime and me" folder. "He's your lover, right? Why do you want him to forget you? I know most people who died wanted their love ones to remember them, but your case is different. Wouldn't you be lonely if he completely forgets you?"

"Of course I would be really lonely," Tsuna said, gripping the sides of his shirt tightly. "But I would be more lonely if I will see him always in pain," He said, controlling himself not to cry. "That day… when he found out about that accident and _that _I died, it was the first time I saw him in tears. In my mind I know that he will be sad, but it still surprised me… the fact that he cared was not a lie… it made me even happy." He took a sniff and started to talk once more. "Our relationship was really lively, he always told me that he loves me and will follow me till the depths of the earth and such, but because of my personality, I never, even once, honestly expressed my feelings to him. So I thought he would give up on me. However, he cried, I'm so happy that time and learned that he still loves me dearly. But… he never stopped crying…" The brunette blinked to remove the upwelling tears in his eyes and smiled wryly as he looked at the peaceful face of Gokudera. "If my death causes him so much pain, then I'd wish that he would never remember that I even existed,"

"Tsuna-san…"

"So that's how it is…" Gokudera tried to stand and hold his head _I hit the floor with my head first…_

"Y-you heard it, Gokudera-kun!?" the brunette shockingly asked.

"Yes, Juudaime. All of it."

"Hieee!!! You should forget all of it, Gokudera-kun! All of it!!!" Tsuna wanted to shake the other boy's shoulders but it seemed that his hand just passed by his body. He tried to touch Gokudera-kun again just to get the same results.

The taller teen let out an empty laugh. "You know, those days when I have forgotten you, you were still in my dreams. When I woke up, I would cry endlessly in sorrow but I can't remember anything…" The silver-haired bomber slowly moved his hand to cup his boss' face, even though he can't feel him at all. "I can no longer touch you… so please, at least let me keep those precious memories of you…" He said as he broke down into tears.

_"Juudaime! I love you, please go out with me!"_

_"HIEEE!?!? G-Gokudera-kun! What are you saying!?"_

_"Is it not okay, Juudaime?? I'm really sorry, I'm really sorry! I failed again at being your right hand man! I don't deserve your kindness!"_

_"Stop, Gokudera-kun! You haven't even heard of my reply yet, of course I-I'll go out with you! I-I f-feel the same…" _

_"Really, Juudaime?? Yes! I promise to protect and love you forever and ever!"_

_"Hieee!!! What are you doing Gokudera-kun!?"  
_

Tsuna remembered those days with his right hand man and lover. _I wish we could stay like that forever… _and started to cry, too.

"Hey, angel-san. I have another wish, could you grant it for me?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX-----…::Gokudera's P.O.V.::…------XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A month has passed since that day. When I remembered Juudaime, I would often cry and I don't know how to end it. But afterwards, I would remember that day and the memories that we shared…  
_

_"Hey, angel-san. I have another wish, could you grant it for me? Could we touch each other… once more?"_

_"Sheesh… you enjoy putting me into hardships that much, huh? But, I'll grant that one for you,"_

_"Thanks angel-san,"_

_The brunette took the other boy's hand gently "It feels warm, just like before…" He look into Gokudera's eyes and smiled a little "Move on, be happy,"_

_The two both cried again and held each other for a while. "This is a goodbye, Gokudera-kun," the smaller teen slowly loosened up from his lover's embrace._

_"Remember this: I love you, Tsuna. More than anyone or anything in this world, so wait for me,"_

_"I'll remember that" Tsuna said cheerfully "and I love you too, Hayato," Gokudera gently cupped Tsuna's faced again and kissed him gently.  
_

…… _the memories of the clumsy and gentle you~  
_

* * *

Chiyuki: It's done!!! Haha!!! It's so crappy, I want to redo the two of them seems to be in OOC state, and so sorry if that's entirely true.

But I really, really, really love 5927!!! They're so cute together and they're my OTP!!! 3

But please review, so I'll know what you think of it. (And maybe Hibari-sama will come to your dreams later on~)


End file.
